


Mine

by sprousehart_stan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty meets the Serpents for the first time, F/M, I love my SP but I wanted to do one of these, Jug-Betty-SP, Sweet Pea has his eyes on her, protective!Juggie, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprousehart_stan/pseuds/sprousehart_stan
Summary: Sweet Pea sets his sights on Betty and tries to take her away from Jughead.





	Mine

The Southside.

Riverdale’s very own gang dwelling and home for criminals as most would say. It was the more dangerous part of town, especially if you were alone and unarmed. Not many would dare go there, for fear of being mugged or worse. But it was also Jughead’s home. And the Southside Serpents were his family. So Betty had agreed to meet them.

Betty tightened her ponytail again.

“Relax, Betts, you’ll be fine,” Jughead said, trying to ease Betty’s conscience.

“What if they don’t like me, Jug?” Betty asked, worried.

“I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to dislike you, Betty,” Jughead answered, smiling at her.

“Except Toni,” Betty grumbled.

“Yeah, well that isn’t your fault,” Jughead answered.

Things had been rocky between Toni and Betty ever since Jughead had turned her down for Betty. Betty empathized with her, recalling Archie’s numerous flings. But no matter how hard she tried to be Toni’s friend, she would always find herself being shut out.

Betty slipped her small hand into Jughead’s warm one.

“Let’s do this.”

Cheers arose from the occupants of the Whyte Wyrm as Jughead and Betty entered the bar. The place was crawling with Southside Serpents raising beer mugs or playing pool. All of them were in black, Betty noticed. She felt out of place in her pink pastel sweater and skirt.

The noise quieted down in the bar as Jughead cleared his throat.

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Betty Cooper.”

Murmurs of _northsider_ rippled through the crowd but they were quickly drowned out by roars of approval coming from numerous Serpents. It eased Betty’s nerves.

Jughead led her towards a small group of teenage Serpents standing a little away from the disbanding crowd. As they approached, Betty noticed how impeccably beautiful all the Serpents were, radiating power and confidence. It was a little intimidating. A familiar Serpent standing at the front of the group caught Betty’s eye. She had dusty pink streaks in her hair, a signature look for the one and only Toni Topaz. The girl had an unamused look on her face as the two stopped in front of them. Nevertheless she greeted them both.

“Jughead. Betty,” she nodded to each of them. “I was just telling the others about you, Betty. The girl who captured Jones’ heart.”

Betty moved a little closer to Jughead, not wanting to say anything. Instead she smiled.

“Nice seeing you again, Toni.”

“Betty this is Fangs, Naja, Sweet Pea…..” Jughead started rattling off peculiar names, but there were too many for Betty to keep track of. She noticed one of the Serpents, a tall guy named Sweet Pea (?) staring at her, eyebrow cocked and and a half-smile. His eyes traveled down her body, lingering a little too long on her exposed legs, taking her in. His gaze made Betty feel uncomfortable and she tugged at the hem of her skirt, willing it to be longer.

However, Sweet Pea looked away and soon Betty forgot the incident as the other Serpents started asking her questions, eager to know more about her. The Serpents were much friendlier than she had anticipated and too soon, it was time for her to leave.

Jughead’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the text message on the screen. He frowned for a minute and then looked at Betty, noticing her questioning look.

“It’s nothing, Betty, don’t worry. But I have some business I need to take care of. Sweet Pea, can you make sure Betty gets home safely? Take the car,” Jughead threw his keys to to the burly Serpent who caught it with ease.

“Sure thing, Jones.” Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead.

“I’ll pick you up in the morning babe,” he said, and then he disappeared into the crowd.

Sweet Pea looked at Betty. “Shall we?”

The two walked out of the bar and to the parking lot where a Lexus awaited them. Sweet Pea held open the car door for Betty and then went around and sat in the driver’s seat, turning the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and the car cruised down the Southside streets and towards the Northside. Betty glanced out the window, watching the houses go by.

“So, Jones’ girl, huh?” Sweet Pea said suddenly, breaking the silence. “Whatever did you see in Mr. I-self-identify-as-a-loner?”

“He’s a good person,” Betty said simply. She didn’t want to talk about her feelings for Jughead with this stranger.

Sweet Pea nodded slowly.

“A pretty girl like yourself could have anyone of your choice, especially considering that you’re a Northsider,” he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Betty demanded.

“Nothing,” Sweet Pea said. “Just don’t hurt the fellow. He’s a great guy and he loves you a lot. You’re like the only thing that makes him happy.”

Betty looked at Sweet Pea.

“Sounds like somebody had a crush,” she teased.

Sweet Pea’s hands visibly tightened on the steering wheel but he glance sideways at her and smirked.

“You’re not too bad Betty Cooper.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

They pulled up in front of Betty’s house and Sweet Pea got out to open the car door for her.

“Say, are you busy tomorrow night?” Sweet Pea asked her.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Well, there’s a party down at the Whyte Wyrm tomorrow night and it would be cool if you came. See how the Serpents do things. It’ll be much better than whatever lame parties your Northside pals manage to throw.”

Betty smiled. “I’ll be there.”

Sweet Pea nodded slowly. “Great. See you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight, Sweet Pea.”

“Night, Cooper.”

 

Music was pouring out of the bar door, as Betty stood outside. She was wearing a short black dress that Veronica had forced her to wear, telling her that Jughead would like it. But that dress was not meant for the cold fall weather. She shivered as a cold wind blew around her. Taking a deep breath, Betty entered the bar.

The Whyte Wyrm was packed with teenagers, grinding on the dance floor. Drinks were being passed around in the dimly lit bar, laughter and music echoing throughout the small space.

“Betty?” a voice behind her said. She turned around to see Jughead standing there, wonderfully surprised. His eyes darkened with lust as he took in the dress.

“You look…. wow….. I mean….,” Jughead said, unable to complete a sentence. It was a rare moment, Jughead speechless. Betty gave him a seductive smile.

“You like it?”

Jughead walked towards her slowly a focused look in his eyes.

“Betty Cooper, the things you do to me,” he said gruffly.

His low voice was making Betty’s heart stutter but she went along with it.

“What do I do to you, Jughead?”

“You make me want to do things to _you_ , Betty,” He gripped her waist and kissed her neck.

“You make me want to do very naughty things.” He kissed her just below her jaw, pushing her back against the wall.

“You make me want -” A kiss on her jawline.

“So desperately to -” His lips moved across her cheek.

“Make love -” He breathed into her. Betty moaned into his mouth, knotting her fingers in his dark hair, and kissed him hard. He responded with equal enthusiasm, pulling her flush against him. A bolt of electricity shot up through her and she gently bit his lower lip. He drew in a sharp breath, his hands moving down her waist and gripping her firm ass. Someone coughed behind them.

Jughead pulled away from Betty, turning to see who it was.

“What is it Fangs?” he said, annoyed, to the Serpent standing there.

“There’s been a slight complication with the delivery. Apparently, the buyer feels cheated and he’s refusing to pay the full amount.”

Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Give me a minute. I’ll be right there.”

He turned back to Betty and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

“Don’t go anywhere. I intend to finish this.”

Betty watched Jughead follow Fangs into the crowd. Her breathing was ragged.

“Well, well, well, look who’s here.”

Betty turned to see Sweet Pea standing behind her, a drink in his hand.

“Hey, Sweet Pea,” she said. She noticed how red his face was. “Are you drunk?”

Sweet Pea laughed. “Just about. Want a drink?”

Betty shook her head. “Nah, I’m alright.”

Sweet Pea shrugged. “Suit yourself. Can I just say though, you look amazing tonight.”

“Thanks,” Betty answered.

Sweet Pea drew a little closer. “That’s a lot of skin you’re showing.”

“Ummm… I don’t think -” Betty stepped backwards.

“You’re such a prize, Betty Cooper,” He was a little too close for comfort now.

“Sweet Pea, you’re invading my personal space.” Betty felt her back hit the wall. There was no place to move.

“Smart, perfect. You’re incredibly hot, too.”

They were nose to nose now and Betty could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hand dragged up her bare thigh. Betty’s fingers curled into fists. Her nails broke the skin and she could feel the blood trickling down her palms. She was just about to scream when some invisible force ripped him off of her.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Jughead’s eyes were flaming, his hands gripping Sweet Pea’s collar. His eyes flickered over to Betty.

“Are you okay?” Betty nodded silently. He turned his gaze back to Sweet Pea.

“I asked you a question,” He growled.

Sweet Pea shrugged off Jughead’s hands.

“Jeez, Jones, you need to learn how to share.”

There was a sickening crack as Jughead’s fist connected with Sweet Pea’s nose. Sweet Pea stumbled backwards, hands gripping his now bloody nose.

“What the hell man?!”

Jughead took a step forward, his hands balled up in fists. There was a dangerous look in his eye.

“You’re drunk but that isn’t an excuse for what you were doing. If you ever touch Betty or even look at her again I will personally rip both your arms off and strip you of your Serpent title. She is MINE, do you hear me? And I don’t have to fucking ‘share’ her with anyone. She isn’t a toy, she’s my girlfriend. So keep your filthy hands the fuck off of her.” Jughead’s tone caused even Betty to shrink back.

Sweet Pea turned to Betty.

“Sorry, Cooper.” He had the decency to sound ashamed.

Betty didn’t answer.

“Come on Betty,” Jughead said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her away from the bleeding Serpent.

Betty looked at Jughead in silent awe. She hadn’t seen him like this before and even though it scared her, a part of her was secretly exhilarated. Jughead Jones was the Prince of the Southside Serpents and nobody, _**nobody**_ was allowed to mess with his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on my tumblr a while ago but I am going to start reposting all those fics and oneshots here a few at a time. I love hearing all of your reviews!! Let me know what you think.  
> xx  
> Rhea


End file.
